Morrigan
Morrigan is a "daughter" of Flemeth, and thus a loyal servent of the Korcani Wilds, and before this was known as Andrea Lovie making her a member of House Lovie. Her actual birth parents are members of House Lovie and it was for this reason that Flemeth would capture her to use for later. Her father loved her deeply and her death had a dramatic effect on him during his later years and her death also was one of the reasons for John Lovie's fall. She has become romantically linked with Lucas Scott during her return to Lucerne and her abilities mean that she makes a very dangerous oponenet for Peyton Sawyer of whome is also after Lucas Scott. Morrigan is a Magi sensitive person of whom is of the extremely powerful Level Four categorization. Morrigan was as a young girl before her death very powerful in Alteration of which became most noteable in the fact that she was very well known as a young girl for restoring the forests of Nortburg soth of Lucerne. Andrea Lovie was born the youngest child of William Lovie and was born following the annexation of Stormwind which basically signaled the completetion of William Lovie's Kingdom of Lucerne. During her youth she was beloved by everyone she knew, and her father especially adored her and her kindness. She grew close to her father's dragon Stragnarax, and this relationship would become one of the great stories of the Kingdom. As the only girl born of House Lovie at the time she was noticed by Flemeth and she immediatly went about planning her demise through the use of the Man of Fear. She was sent to the Kingdom of Lucerne following her continued dreaming of her former family, and in this station she would be commanded to get close to the young king in Bill Lovie of whom Flemeth told her was teetering on the edge of greatness, and madness. Gaining a large amount of influence over the young king she is so influencial that she is on his council during the War in France and joins him during the massacre, but on the journey into France she is met for the first time by the Noble Titan. This task provided problems for her, and with her position in the Circle of Magi leading her out of the Kingdom, it took her some time before she was able to return to Lucerne, but she would when the Circle of Magi tricked Orcs into entering the Valley of Lucerne wiping out the city of Tree Hill. She was appraoched for the second time by the Titan Odin of whom wiped some more of her coruption to the point that she would grow independant enough to gain affection for Lucas Scott as well as keeping the city from destruction by tricking Jurden Hardaxe. She senced the coming destruction of the Orcs and knew that if she was close to William then Flemeth would have her kill him, so instead she would abandon Tree Hill and travel back to the Korcani Wilds and lied to Flemeth of whom didn't even believe she could be lied to so took her word. Spending time there she returned to Lucerne, and in order to gain influence again she showed her powers to Khadgar in an effort to join the Order of the Blue Dragon, and he was impressed enough to make her an Azure's Lord in the Order. In this position she continues to fiegn affection and love for Lucas Scott, and took it so that she would have something to do other then just obsess over him. Following her coruption of Brooke Scott she was approached by Odin one of the Noble Titans of whom was rejecting the call of the Noble Titans to not interfere and would remove nearly all of her coruption leading to her being free for the first time in many years from the endless thoughts of Flemeth. In this moment it was also revealed to her that Odin had also intervened earlier in order to make her convinse the Orc Jurden Hardaxe that Sauron wanted him to maintain the siege, and thus saved Tree Hill for what Odin knew would be the great victory of William Lovie III. Free from her coruption she would return to the Korcani Wilds where she found Brooke Scott, and assisted her in adapting to the new life she had been pushed into, and made her understand that she would be fine. Returning to Lucerne she would persuade Edward Cullen to have her placed near the King William Lovie III. and she became more and more present near the King to the point that she begin to grow closer to him then Edward was. Following the death of Brooke Scott she would disapear from Lucerne for a time as she returned to the Korcani Wilds and using her increasingly free mind due to the menipulations of Odin she would assist Brooke during her intial time in the Korcani Wilds. Returning to Lucerne she would begin to move closer into the inner circle of the Shadow Council where she would basically take over the position that Edward Cullen held, and during this time she would move past Edward Cullen of whom she accepted was no longer hers and became utterly intent on protecting William and her family. History Main Article : Timeline of Morrigan Early History Andrea Lovie was born the youngest child of William Lovie and was born following the annexation of Stormwind which basically signaled the completetion of William Lovie's Kingdom of Lucerne following the monumentous moments following and throughout the Driving Tide. During her youth she was beloved by everyone she knew, and her father especially adored her and her kindness. She would also become known greatly due to the fact that she grew close to her father's dragon Stragnarax, and this relationship would become one of the great stories of the Kingdom. Morrigan would travel with Stragnarax into the Mountains of Lucerne with her brother William of whom rode Klaranax, and during this she became supremely popular amongst the commoners of Lucerne, alongside her beloved brother William Lovie II. As the only girl born of House Lovie at the time she was noticed by Flemeth and she immediatly went about planning her demise through the use of the Man of Fear. Man of Fear See Also : Man of Fear She started screaming when she saw the man, but everyone else around just held her and tried to calm her down. Her family became worried she had become insane, and when she realized that they were going to send her away she pretended to not see him anymore. Her brother William would stay with her during this time, but this only helped her until the point came where he was forced to leave for the War in Arnor, and with his departure the fragile hold on her sanity seemingly flowed away. Every night, and everyday the Man of Fear would follow her everywhere she went, and the entire time he whispered violent threats to her, and on several occasions he would go up to her family with daggers and threaten to kill them if she didn't kill herself. The second time she was threatened with this she sadly agreed to kill herself, as she no longer wished to put her family in danger. The Man of Fear took her to a cliff, and told her to jump off. As she was about to do it, she first turned around and one last time attempted to talk him out of it. After he rant the Man of Fear simply spoke softly the following. With this she realized it was over, and for a moment she stood at the edge of the cliff remembering as best she could all the best moments she had experienced during her short life. She would cry for her brothers, and the fact that she would never have another chance to see them. She cried because her father was nearing the end of his life, and she had meant everything to him, and she knew that her death would devastate him. She would continue to cry, but stopped as she heard the whispering from the man again, and knew it was time, and with that she jumped fulfilling the agreement between her and Flemeth. As her body hit the ground and she died, she would activate the spell that was on her causing Flemeth to take possession of a massive piece of her, and it was this self that the Man of Fear would pick up and enter the Fade with. Her body would never be discovered by those in her family that had loved her so deeply, and despite a massive search to find her, the search was eventually called off by her brother John Lovie after he was corrupted by Sauron and was convinced that his sister had been murdered by William Lovie II. his brother, adding yet more hatred from John towards his brother. Re-Birth When Morrigan awoke she found herself as all new daughters of Flemeth do when she awoke in a rough bed with Flemeth sitting beside her. For days she begged Flemeth to explain to her what had happened and when she could return to her family. Flemeth each day responded with a slight chuckle, and after weeks of this continueing she finally slapped Morrigan in the face before making sure Morrigan understood her new place. Return to the Kingdom of Lucerne See Also : Kingdom Of Lucerne Corupting Bill Lovie See Also : Bill Lovie War in France Joining the Circle of Magi See Also : Circle of Magi Tricking Jurden Hardaxe See Also : Jurden Hardaxe : "I never understood why she wanted me to save them. For years I had begged her without any sign of anything from her that she cared about my feelings. Then one day Flemeth appeared to me in Tree Hill and told me to do anything I could to make sure that Jurden Hardaxe didn't completely destroy the city. It was too late for most of Tree Hill but I would do my best to give them a fighting chance at living." : -Morrigan Following the bribing of Jurden Hardaxe and the Bonechewer Clan by Bill Lovie it was the direction of Odin that the destruction of Tree Hill would allow the further destruction of Lucerne and thus he couldn't allow the complete destruction of the city. Odin would travel to Lucerne under a secret guise and would put Morrigan into a trance, and while under this trance he was able to reverse a large amount of coruption that was in her, and then convinse her that Flemeth had commanded her to make Jurden Hardaxe believe a lie. She would travel west of the Eyes and once there she joined the army of Jurden Hardaxe, and gained his respect after she killed several of his rivals (and by doing this gave him the later idea of killing his rivals as easily), and then would tell him about the offer of Sauron. Using a Magi menipulation she made him believe he was talking to Sauron and from this Jurden would attack the city of Tree Hill with the belief that he wasn't to completely destroy the city. Following with Jurden's army Morrigan was believed by many in the Circle of Magi to have been still following their directive, and thus it wasn't until much later they understood. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Return to Lucerne 'Invasion of Westbridge' Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Return of Riley Scott Relationships Main Article : Morrigan`s Relationships POV Role Category:Magi Category:Daughter of Flemeth Category:Korcani Wilds Category:Vandal Category:Circle of Magi Category:Order of the Blue Dragon Category:House Lovie Category:People Category:Human Category:Level Four Magi Category:POV Character